Talk:The arbor
pictures Are there any pictures available of this location when it looked like an arbor? It hasn't really looked very arbory in the past 5 to 8 years or so. —Scott (talk) 02:59, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :There's now a good picture of it in the 40 Years book! -- MuppetDude 14:52, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Sources for Name * Courtyard -- Sesame Street Monopoly (2004), Sesame Street 35 Years Anniversary Game (2004), email from Brian Muehl * Community Garden -- The Wisdom of Big Bird (2003, referencing years passed; page?) * Play Area -- 1979 Style Guide * The Arbor (Area) -- Sesame Street Unpaved (1998), Mo Willems script (June 2000), Kevin Clash in a 1990s MTR panel, Carol-Lynn Parente: "we call it the arbor" (inFANity) Big Bird: "I'll go wait in the arbor" (episode 4206) * Carriage house -- Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting (Cosby mentions it in the opening) (1989) * The Yard -- Episode 3788, Let's Make Music, Episode 3583, ABC-DEF-GHI Cite "That same year, the arbor area was enlarged to allow for more camera angles according to Caroll Spinney, and a small community garden was added in between the garage and 123." I'm assuming this info came from The Wisdom of Big Bird, and in fact it rings a bell, so it's probably accurate. But I can't find it at a cursory glance through the book. So if anyone can cite the page, please do. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:12, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :The information "according to Caroll Spinney" did indeed come from The Wisdom of Big Bird, but it's been a while since I last read it, so I think I ought to read it again sometime to see exactly where it is he mentioned it. :Also, I added "more commonly referred to as 'the arbor'" simply because it's true, it usually is referred to as "the arbor"... in fact, I've seldom heard it referred to as a "courtyard". D'Snowth 16:25, 13 April 2007 (UTC) D'Snowth Page Title Why, if it's more commonly known as the Arbor Area, is the page titled "The Courtyard"? What does it mean "more commonly" -- is that the fan name? The name used in scripts? -- Wendy (talk) 00:52, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :Sesame Street Unpaved uses "The Arbor Area." Mo Willems' script calls it "The Arbor." The text transcript of the resource video You Can Ask at Sesameworkshop.org, which appears to be taken from an actual script but even if not is clearly well-sourced, also calls it the arbor. As far as I can tell, the only source for courtyard is a Monopoly game. Scott started the page, so he might have had a source, or it might have just occurred to him as the simplest description of the area. Right now, though, evidence suggests that a move to "The Arbor" would be appropriate. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 13:32, 13 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I don't think I had a source beyond the best descriptive title available at the time. The Arbor sounds like an appropriate move to me. —Scott (talk) 13:56, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Attention I just described the original version of this set, from the first season, but I feel like my description wasn't detailed enough. If soembody can think of a better way to describe the difference bewteen the first and secodn season versions of this area, feel free to do so, and if the description looks okay, then take out the attention tag. --Minor muppetz 05:21, 26 November 2006 (UTC) :I think the information is pretty complete and accurate, I hope it'll be helpful to the "attention" status. D'Snowth 00:49, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Theory on that Alphabet Tower This is something I mentioned a while back at the Muppet Central forums, wanted to get other opinions here as well... we have a factory on the edge of town that's in full business now, but years ago when I was a little kid, it was abandoned, and one wall of the factory was painted over with grafitti, almost making it look like a giant candy bar; thinking back on it reminds me of that tower on the painted flat, and it got me to thinking... supposed that alphabet tower isn't just a tower, but part of the exterior of a factory that manufactures letters (and maybe numbers too)? Early years, the residents of Sesame Street seemed to almost always have a steady supply of letters on hand, perhaps that's where they came from? D'Snowth